


Voyeur

by CampbellB1994



Category: Bright Young Things, The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Overpowering, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Undressing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes, Roland Blum/Miles Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidsy24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/gifts).



“Am I coming to the house again?” Miles asks through the phone, looking through his wardrobe for an outfit. “Change of plans, meet me at the hotel from the first time.” Roland says down the phone, brushing a hand down Aiden’s back as the man slept. “I assume you’ll be paying for the room.” Mile’s trails his fingers over a shirt. “When don’t I pay, you should know by now. I’ll add a little extra if you go along with something I have planned.” Roland trails off, pausing when Aiden moves a little. “And that is?” Roland chuckles, shaking his head. “For you to find out later.” He tells the man. “See you then.” He adds before hanging up. “Who was that?” Aiden grumbles, looking up at him. “It’s nothing. Just work related.” Roland says, brushing the man’s back gently. “Could you meet me after? I’ve booked a hotel.” Aiden looks a little confused but is too tired to say anything. “What time is it?” He groans, Roland’s hand now moving to stroke through the politician’s hair. “About 10am.” Roland checks his phone seeing how Aiden rolled onto his back. “I’ve got to meet Freya about the kids.” He grumbles, sitting himself up. “I’ll text you when I finish the meeting and you can come down to the hotel.” Roland tells him again, pecking Aiden’s lips before watching the man saunter over to the bathroom. 

Roland unlocks the door of the hotel seeing Miles laid out on the bed. “You always pick the most luxurious places. This bed is like a cloud.” Miles tells him, reaching out to grab onto Roland’s hand as he approaches the bed and kissing it softly. “Only the best.” Roland leans down to cup the man’s cheek. “Tell me truthly, how many drinks have you already put on my bill?” Roland’s voice is still sweet. “Oh one or two.” Miles chuckles, gesturing over to the two empty glasses. “Left the whisky alone, I know what you like.” Miles twists his body to lay on his front, eyes following Roland as he walks over to the bar and pours himself a whisky. “Are you going to let me know what the little extra is?” Miles is laid on his front, his head in his hands. “Not just yet, now get off the bed and come here.” Roland gestures, Miles quick to comply. “What’s the scene tonight?” He asks, seeing how Roland was looking out of the window taking the occasional sip from his glass as the other reached out to start unbutton Mile’s shirt. “Just sex, like usual.” Roland replies simply, Miles slipping the rest of the shirt off when he got to the last button. “Now on the bed, hands and knees, stay there. I’m going to get someone.” 

“What this fuck is this? Who the.” Aiden starts but Roland shushes him. “Sit in the chair and don’t move.” He tells him, pressing a kiss to the man’s lips before moving over to the bed and undressing. “Roland.” Aiden speaks up. “Don’t talk just watch.” Miles keeps his head where it was, looking down at the bed; the alcohol causing his mind to be a little cloudy. “You better make every fucking noise you can.” Roland growls into Miles' ear as he presses himself against him. “Okay.” Mile’s says, letting out an over exaggerated moan as Roland pushes into him. “Roland please don’t.” He hears Aiden say but the man just keeps pounding into Miles. “You feel so good.” Roland says, trailing his teeth down the younger’s pale shoulder, gripping the back of Mile’s neck roughly. Mile’s arms start to shake, face falling into the sheets as the other man keeps his head steady. “Look at you so needy for me. Fucking toy.” Roland growls, Miles making a delicious sound as his hand twists in the sheets as he comes undone, passing out on the sheets soon after. “Move, I’ll put him on the chair.” Aiden gets up with a grumble but it wasn't difficult to see that he was hard. “Got a little turned on by that did you?” He asks, resting Miles onto the bed. “Fuck you.” Aiden pushes the man onto the bed. “Fuck you!” He shouts, Roland falling back onto the bed.

“Do you want me to force you on your knees? Aiden pulls the man up by his hair and onto his knees. “Have my fucking way with you?” He looks down so that he can unzip his jeans. “You so fucking desperate. Look at you.” Aiden spits, pulling his jeans and boxers down. “Do you want me to fuck your face.” Roland looks up at Aiden with a meek “Yes.” Aiden smirks, pulling the man’s lips apart with his thumb. “Just fucking take it after what you’ve done.” Aiden thrusts into Roland’s mouth making him gag. Roland’s hands wonder to try and grab at Aiden but they are pushed away. “Hold onto the bed frame, you don’t deserve any contact.” Roland closes his eyes, a tear falling from them. “You fucking cheat, you know how I feel about fucking cheats.” Aiden leans to wrap his hand around Roland’s neck. “Oh jesus.” Aiden grabs onto the bed frame as his thrusts become sloppier. “I want you to swallow it all.” Aiden lets go of Roland’s neck as he cums, pulling out of his mouth and moving onto his back, looking over to see Roland grounding himself again. “I’m sorry.” Roland says, leaning over to grab his glass of whiskey. “It was a fucking shit thing to do.” Aiden shouts, looking over to the sofa at Miles asleep. “And the poor man you dragged into it.” He snaps his head to look over at Roland. “That ‘poor man’ I dragged into it is getting paid a lot of money to be here. He’s a prostitute.” He says, earning a hit from Aiden. “At least we all got some nice sex from it.” Roland concludes, closing his eyes. 


End file.
